LUJURIA DE CABELLOS ROSAS
by Iluminada ss
Summary: Otra noche en vela….. otra noche de auto-consolación….. otra jodida noche que la oía gritar atreves de las paredes. lemmon


**E**sta es la primera vez que escrivo una historia de este tipo (lemmon) asi que disculpen si no es muy buena

espero que les guste ^.^

**LUJURIA DE CABELLOS ROSAS**

Otra noche en vela….. otra noche de auto-consolación….. otra jodida noche que la oía gritar atreves de las paredes.

Maldita mujer, como se atrevía a perturbar mis merecidos y muy necesitados descansos, llevaba ya casi una semana sin pegar ojo por mi maldita vecina, la muy desgraciada había aprovechado la ausencia de sus padres, para meter a su tonto y soso novio todas las noches.

**—Hhooo siii asi — **La escuchaba gritar una vez más, que coño ¿acaso no se cansaban? **— ¡Vamos más duro! —** ¡Mierda! Me había excitado, me levante aun escuchando los gritos orgásmicos de ella y los gruñidos de él, tenía que bajar esta jodida erección, no me quedaba de otra, creo qué tenía un lubricante para esta clase de situsiones en mi mesa de noche.

**—Neee ¡Teme!…. Te ves fatal— **My retardado amigo rubio llevaba toda la mañana puteandome desde que llegue al colegio.

—**Naruto vete a joder a otra parte— **le dije aun con el rostro en el pupitre, solo quería un momento para relajarme, las clases comenzarían en unos minutos y ya estaba agotado, lo ultimo que queria es soportar a este dobe.

**—Quería saber si Sakura-chan vendría hoy... Como falto toda la semana…. ¿Acaso está enferma?— **Me pregunto preocupado el rubio idiota, pero el solo escuchar el maldito nombre de la culpable de mi estado tan deploradle me basto para levantar mi rostro y mandarle la mirada más fría y aterradora dentro de mis posibilidades —**Solo era una pregunta.. no es para que pongas esa cara de pocos amigos—** fue lo último que dijo, mientras por fin se alejo de mi**.**

Ya habían terminado las clases y solo quería ir a mi casa a dormir, ya estaba llegando hasta que… mi salvación por fin llego, vi el auto de los padres de Sakura estacionado al frente de su casa, a ellos entrando alegremente, a Sakura recibiéndolos bastante nerviosa y momentos después vi saltar a un idiota pelirrojo del primer piso por la ventana de Sakura, por fin la paz volvía a mí, por fin dormiria **—Gracias Kami-Sama— **casi me arodillo ante su omnipotencia en forma de respeto.

Habían pasado barios días de esa jodida semana y no sé como ella había conseguido que sus padres no se enteraran de que falto toda una semana al colegio por estar cogiendo con el jilipollas de Sasor, seguramente ayudo su amistad con la directora.

**— ¡Buenos días! Sasuke-kun — **Me saluda alegremente cuando entra al salón, solo le falta ir tirando las flores de su canasta.

—**Hn—** Le respondo con desinterés, pero la veo detenidamente…. Y... ¿Pero qué coño hago?, ¡Joder!, se sienta delante mío, y examino su blanquecino cuello, cremoso con una… ¿marca roja?** —Te cortaría los huevos Sasori— **pienso, y no sería esa la única razón.

Sakura Haruno, esa molesta mocosa me había acosado desde que la conozco, pero al entrar a la secundaria había "madurado", ya no había sus molestos ofrecimientos a ridículas citas, no mas miradas cuando creía que no me daba cuenta, etc. etc.

Creía que al fin una de mis tontas y ridiculas FanGirls por fin se había rendido "una menos" pensé aliviado, por fin me había empezado a tratar como uno más de sus amigos, al principio no me importo en lo mas minimo, todo seguía su curso, las tontas peleas que compartía con nuestro mejor amigo en común, aparte de eso ella y yo no compartíamos nada, pero con el tiempo nos hicimos "amigos".

Gracias a su "correcto" trato hacia mí, me había dado cuenta de que no era tan molesta y patosa como creía, es más me gustaba como ponía en su lugar al dobe de Naruto, era bastante lista, tenía ese trastorno bipolar que extrañamente me gustaba la hacía ver ¿cómo decirlo?… tierna ante mí, tenía el cuerpo bien formado aunque a ella no le gustara, ese hermoso cabello rosa que olía a cerezos, esa mirada angelical color jade, esa labios rosas carnosos tan bien delineado y así sin darme cuenta Sakura me había llegado a cautivar, a excitar con tansolo verla.

Pensaba que con el tiempo se me pasaría, pero paso todo lo contrario no pasaba noche que no soñara con ella, y tal paresia que no era el único, ella era bastante popular entre los miembros masculinos de nuestro colegio, la habían apodado entre ellos "La lujuria de cabellos rosas" a su mejor amiga Ino "La diosa de cabellos dorados" de la rubia me dio igual pero saber que tantos hombres tenían la misma clase de fantasías con ella me enfureció de sobremanera.

Y llego ese día, nos havia mando a llamar a mí a Ino y a Naruto, diciendo —_**Les tengo que contar algo muy importante—**_ Y ahi estábamos sus mejores amigos sentados en el pasto yo con desinterés, Naruto todo lo contrario e Ino ella parecía saber la noticia —_**Están viendo a la novia de ¡Sasori no Akazuma! ¡Soy la novia de Saso-kun! me le pidió ayer en la salida del cole!— L**_a vi saltar de alegría a ella y a Ino gritando de emoción, vi desencajar la cara de Naruto que igual que a ni no le había hecho la mas mínima gracia, sabía que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, que a ella le gustaba la medicina y que el era bueno en la área de biología, que salían mucho, que a el le gustaba ella pero… esto….. esto era inaudito, que ella aceptara… esta cabreado y sin decir nada me levante y me fui.

Desde ese día ya no hablaba con ella, estaba muy molesto, en cambio ella se la pasaba con el idiota pelirrojo todo el jodido tiempo.

Volviendo a la actualidad de eso ya dos años y medio pasaron, solo hablábamos lo necesario, bueno yo porque ella me trataba como antes lo que medio a entender que desde hace mucho a ella le doy igual.

Estábamos en el almuerzo y Naruto coqueteaba con Ino como siempre pero ella no estaba, vi a Sasori con los de ultimo año más adelante y no estaba con el eso me extraño normalmente son uña y…..** mugre**, me preguntaba done se habría metido hasta que….

**—Nee ¡les tengo que contar algo!— **O no otra vuelta no… Sakura y sus "noticias" la ultima vez no me digne a verla por un mes — **iMiren!— **Dijo mientras sacaba su celular y ponía un video y los tres veíamos atentos la pequeña pantalla….. Me cago en la p*** — **¿Que les pareció?— **Pregunto inocente la muy…. Ino por quinte vez este año estaba en shock por culpa de las "noticias" de Sakura y Naruto ese cerdo entai se fue corriendo al baño.

**—Sa…Saku…ra ha… yo ¿he?— L**a rubia no podía articular palabra, bien me arte le daría una lección a Sakura esto fue el colmo de los colmos.

Esa descarada seguía con su sonrisa, la tome del brazo fuertemente, ella me miro sorprendida y la rubia seguía en shock por lo que no intervino la arreaste hasta la salida me sorprendió que el pelirrojo idiota no hiciera nada para detenerme según sabia era muy celoso

**—Sasuke-kun ¿Que haces?— C**hillaba intentando zafarse de mi agarre — **¡Suéltame!... ¿Que te sucede?— **Seguía maullando la niñata esta, no respondí a ninguna de sus preguntas u órdenes, llegamos al estacionamiento y la acorrale entre my camioneta y yo.

Ella estaba atónita por mi actitud se le notaba por la expresión tan alterada de su rostro, jajaja que gracia me hacia verla en ese estado.

—**Sa-ku-ra… vas a responder a mis preguntas antes de continuar— **No tenia opción respondería cada una de mis dudas y acataría mis órdenes desde ahora mismo, me hacía infinita gracia tenía un notable rubor en las mejillas tal parece que mi presencia a un la perturba.

**—Sa..Sas..Sasuke… Que… ¿Quieres?— **Apenas podía pronunciar aquellas tontas frases, se notaba que estaba en shock.

—**Aun no te he preguntado nada— **Puse mi dedo en sus labios redondo sus carnosos labios rosas una y otra vez —**Primero… ¿Porque saliste en ese video musical de… exótica casi desnuda?— **enese cochino video que nos había mostrado ella estaba con un grupo musical de rock asiéndoles un estriptis y bailando al ritmo de la guitarra mientras seducía a cada uno de ellos y en otras partes peleaba en el barro con una pelinegra sin nada puesto solo cubierta por el fango.

Cuando lo vi me existe pero, eran esos tarados los que disfrutaron de ese baile y muchos degenerados y raritas lo verían y les pasaría lo mismo, como carajos Sasori no hiso nada para impedirle que hiciera eso…. Esta chica estaba descontrolada y yo la haría volver a sus cabales.

Sakura me veía aun atónita apenas moviendo su boca.

—**Elllos me… me encontraron en la disquera… y dijeron que querían que saliera en uno de sus videos— **Sabia que me respondería, al aparecer empezaba a entrar es razón porque frunció el ceño y me miraba rencorosamente — ¿**Por que tendría que rendirte cuentas? ¡Justamente a ti!.. Tan solo somos amigos… no eres mi dueño o mi nov….. —** La bese para que se callara, ella volvía al estado de shock tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y no respondía a mis movimientos.

**—Llegaremos a eso después… segundo ¿Alguno de ellos intento algo contigo?— **Tenía que asegurarme de que ninguno de esos tarados la había tocado, ya de por si era demasiado con el mamonaso inservible de Sasori con el que de verdad arreglaría cuentas más adelante.

Esta molesta chica no salía del shock.

—**Sa-ku-ra** **contesta o te castigare— L**e susurre al oído pasando mi lengua por lóbulo, ante eso ella se estremeció.

—**Si****… pero… pero los rechace— B**ien eso ya era algo, ninguno la toco más de lo debido, dudaría de su palabra pero tal y como está ahora estoy seguro de que dice la verdad, me miraba en busca de respuestas por mi actitud pero se las daría luego

**—Tercero…. ¿Porque Sasori no hiso nada?— **Ella sabia a lo que me refería, el no es tan tonto como para que la vean un montón de calenturientos y pervertidos en esas condiciones.

—**El… El y yo… Decidimos terminar hace un par de…. De semanas por eso no se opuso— **¿Que avían terminado? Otro problema resuelto…. ¡Un segundo! entonces ¿Porque esa loca semana? **—Lo hicimos como una despedida— **Me ahorre un pregunta tal parecía que había pensado lo que me imaginaba.

**— ¿Porque me besaste y te compartas a si?— **Sus bellos ojos me miraban detenidamente.

**—Me arte— L**e conteste ella cambio a un estado confuso **—Fue mucho para mí…. Tu relación con Sasori… A que no soy el único que tiene fantasías contigo… A que tantos… idiotas te ven tan descaradamente— C**hoque mi frente con la de ella serrando los ojos y aspirando su dulce aroma, acariciando sus mejillas con mis pulgares —**Tanto tiempo deseándote… Si no asía algo enloquecería— V**olví a probar sus labios, temándola de la nuca acercándola más a mí, penetrando con mi lengua su dulce boca tan embriagante para mí, me separe de ella quería ver su rostro, estaba sonrojada sus ojos brillaban más de lo habitual, como intentando soltar lagrimas, sus labios estaban rojizos y su respiración alterada.

**—Sasuke— P**ronuncio suavemente parecía no creer lo que dije e hice.

Me abrazo por el cuello depositando su cabeza en mi pecho, tanto contacto repentino y deseado con ella empezaba a excitarme.

—T**e necesito— D**ijo en un tono tan existo y sensual.

**—Y yo a ti—** Volví a besarla hasta que nos falto el aire, no se como subimos a mi camioneta o como llegamos a mi casa y mucho menos a mi alcoba.

Pero el hecho es que estábamos en allí, besándonos apasionadamente…. La lance a mi cama fuertemente, respiraba agitadamente por la boca y algunos mechones tapaban su rostro sus bellos labios estaban rojos e inchados, todas esas imágenes bastaron para que mi miembro se irguiera notablemente.

**—Sa-su-ke-kun— G**ateo sobre la cama y yo me arrodille en esta, sus labios eran tan existos, ningún par de labios que había probado se asemejaban o comparaban a su sabor y delicada textura.

Ella encajo sus delgados dedos en my cabello y su otra mano bajaba por mi espalda acariciándome, arranque su camisa escolar y su corta falda…. Como me ponía verla así, empecé a besar su delgado y cremoso cuello sacándole marcas rojas, ella hiso lo mismo con mi camisa, bajo entre besos por mi torso lamiendo mis pectorales mientras desabrochaba mi cinturón y mis pantalones dejándome solo con los bóxers y mi erecto miembro a la vista, metió su mano acariciándome lentamente.

**—¿Te gusta?— M**e pregunto con una voz aniñada.

**— ¿Quieres torturarme?— **Dije entre jadeos, ella sabia donde tocar para enloquecerme, empezó a hacer sus movimientos más rápidos y fuertes.

Quite su mano de mi entre pierna y ella me veía coquetamente.

—**Aun no— **Gruñí arrancándole su brasier y deleitándome con sus bellos senos, rápidamente me lleva uno a la boca y estruje el otro.

**—Haaa Sasuke—** Gimió acercándome más a ellos, succionaba su botón rosado y mordisqueaba a su vez, sus gemidos me enloquecían, me acosté sobre ella guiando a una de mis manos a sus bragas, estaba tan húmeda acaricie su clítoris fuertemente.

**— ¡Sasuke! — **Grito estrujando con sus manos las sabanas.

**—Estas muy mojada— H**able aun lamiendo uno de sus senos **—Recuerda que tengo que castigarte Sakura— **Baje besando su vientre quitándole sus delicadas bregas —**Hueles también—** Empecé a lamer sus bellos labios vaginales.

— ¡**Ho! ¡Sasuke más! — **Gimió más audiblemente abrió sus piernas tanto como podía, la penetre con dos de mis dedos —**Haaaa— S**uccione su clítoris lamiéndola y acelerando las embestidas con mis dedos **— ¡Demonios! — V**ocifero al venirse en mi mano.

Saque mi mano y chupe mis dedos empapados con su néctar.

**—Sabes tan bien— E**lla se levanto tomándome por mi cuello besándome bruscamente y sonreí ante ello, se posiciono encima mio sacándome torpemente los bóxers.

**—Y tu estas tan duro— **Estaba sentada en mi estomago masturbándome y yo acariciaba sus senos con ambas manos.

**—Sakura— **Gruñí ella hacía muy bien su trabajo **—Aaarrrggh— **Había estrujado mis testículos fuertemente.

—**Me encantan tus rugidos Sasuke— **Me beso lujuriosamente y le correspondí con igual intensidad, no aguante mas me posicione arriba de ella, separando sus delgados muslos.

**—Te are gozar como nadie más Sa-ku-ra— **La penetre fuertemente.

**—Aaahh Sasuke— **Sentí sus uñas rasgar mi espalda, su interior se sentía jodidamente bien —**Tan caliente— **Le empecé a embestir fuertemente, mientras levantaba una de sus piernas y la posicionaba en mi hombro.

**— ¡Joder! Sasuke ¡haa!— **Le empecé a embestir más rápidamente.

—**Tan húmeda— **Mordí su hombro **—Tan estrecha— **La tome de las caderas para poder tomarla más fuertemente**—Y solo para mi—** Me tomo por el cuello abrasándome fuertemente y yo la mía el lóbulo da su oreja izquierda.

**— ¡Me vengo! Sasuke— **Yo acelere mis movimientos sintiéndolo llegar y a ella capturar mi miembro.

**— ¡Sakura!— G**ruñí contra su oído derramando todo mi esperma en su interior, con la primera que me liberaba completamente, sin protección y sin remordimiento alguno.

**—Eres el mojor Sasuke-kun— **tome su rostro y la bese. Joder sus labios sabían realmente bien.

**—Eres mia— **Le dije aun dentro de ella.

**—Si lo soy… Y tu también me perteneces Sa-su-ke— **mordio mi cuello sacándome un moretón, salí de su cálido interior recostándome a su lado tomándola por la cintura pegándola más a mi.

**—Se acabaron tus "noticias" y no quiero volver a ver a Sasori cerca de ti— **Le ordene seriamente, ya bastante tenía con los idiotas del colegio y sus fantasías, también con los degenerados que se emocionarían más de la cuenta al ver ese puto video de los cojones.

**—El aun es mi amigo Sasuke-kun— **Se puso encima mío otra vez.

**—No lo quiero cerca— **Dije molesto, ese idiota no es tonto no puedo fiarme.

**—Ho vamos— **Empezó a acariciar mi torso **—Prometo portarme bien— **besaba mi cuello.

**— ¡Hmp!— **No me manipularía con sexo también soy un experto.

**—Nadie se compara contigo Sasuke-kun— **La adulación tampoco funcionaria conozco ese juego.

**—Solo te deseo a ti— **Me beso lentamente y lamentablemente sus carisias empastaban a hacer efecto en mi, soy hombre y ella sabía que hacer, como trabajar en mi.

**—Eres muy buena en esto— **Mi pene estaba erecto otra vez y palpitante solo para ella.

**—Tu me inspiras— **movía sus cadera hacia delante y atrás tan cerca de mi erección, cerré los ojos fuertemente moviéndome a su ritmo —¿**y?— **Joder enserio era buen en asarme perder la cabeza.

**—Has lo que quieras— **Dije molesto y ella soltó una risa contra mi mentón.

**—Te complaceré— **lamio la parte vaja de mi mentón.

**—Mónteme— **Se lo ordene tomándola por sus anchas caderas.

**—Me toca acerté gozar Sasuke-kun— **

**Fin **

**espero sus comentarios o criticas ya saben para mejorar u.u**

**jejeje hasta la proxima sayoo!**


End file.
